


Shot Through the Heart

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gangs, M/M, Mafia AU, Mentions of Violence, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Nearly a decade prior Kuroo betrayed Sawamura, but now they have to get along for the good of their families.





	Shot Through the Heart

“This-” Kenma’s voice was soft, there was a moment's pause as he took a breath.  “-is a terrible idea.”  Kuroo smirked despite himself, in spite of the fact that most of his own people agreed with Kenma.  It was a terrible idea, but if it worked then it would benefit everyone in the long run.  He would be better fit to protect his people and the Fukurdani Alliance would be made stronger.  Kuroo Tetsurou did not have any secret ulterior motives, no, never him.

 

“Bo already agreed to it.”  Kuroo reminded Kenma, reminded the rest of the people in the room, once again.  Kenma let out a sigh but otherwise ignored this.  Kuroo knew by the shift in Kenma’s thin shoulders and the tilt of his head he had given up this as a lost cause.

 

“That’s not exactly reassuring.”  Kai Nobuyuki spoke up, voice soft and deep, but still respectful.  He was studying the live feed from the room their   _ guest  _ was currently asleep in.  Yaku Morisuke was setting up an IV, checking heart rate and blood pressure, mostly pacing around the sleeping man and worrying with his ever present scowl.  Haiba Lev, who had volunteered to be Yaku’s personal bodyguard since the latter was a doctor and not a soldier, was situated in a chair in the corner of the room, his limbs nearly comically long and situated awkwardly.

 

“He doesn’t look like much,” Yamamoto Taketora spoke up, hesitant at first but gaining confidence when no one told him to shut up.

 

“He’s the leader of Karasuno.”  Kenma said, before Kuroo could tell Yamamoto how wrong he was.  “He rebuilt a broken empire, he gained control over his district in the Southern Ward in only a handful of years.  Karasuno is small, but everyone there has a specialized talent.  They’ve had a total of 15 attacks on them in the last three years alone, and Karasuno has yet to lose one single person in those attacks.  Only one group has even managed to make it near their compound and they were thoroughly wiped out.”  Kenma reported in a bored tone, never looking up from his phone.

 

“Do not underestimate Sawamura Daichi.”  Kuroo warned the small group of people in his office.  Even covered in cuts and bruises and gauze Sawamura looked like the boy nextdoor.  The kind of guy who’d help you carry groceries to your car or helped old ladies get their cats out of trees.  Sawamura was that type of man, but he was also cold and ruthless and terrifying when he needed to be.

 

“If Karasuno is so great why haven’t I heard of them?  And why wouldn’t he join the Group?”  Yamamoto asked, though there was no disrespect in his tone or manner, he was genuinely curious.  He’d follow Kuroo’s orders to the letter, but Kuroo had always encouraged questions, as long as they were done privately.

 

“Karasuno was a powerhouse for a long time, then they got nasty.  Drugs, prostitution, human trafficking, you name it, they did it.  Their district became a dangerous place to be, the police practically abandoned it, well those who weren’t corrupt anyways.  The only thing holding it all together was old man Ukai, when he was killed everything turned to shit, even worse than it had before.”  Kuroo explained, settling down in his chair as he continued to watch the sleeping Sawamura.  It was a drug induced sleep, but from the dark circles under his eyes he needed it.  “Other groups came in and cleaned Karasuno out, killing off most of its remaining members.  The smart ones went underground.”

 

“Sawamura Daichi dropped out of the Police Academy, disappeared for a couple years, before re emerging as Karasuno’s new leader, with the help of Ukai’s grandson.”  Kai continued on where Kuroo had left off.  There were very few people who knew that Sawamura had dropped out of the Police Academy because he had been shot twice in the Academy, Kai was one of them though he had never spoken about it after Kuroo asked for his silence.

 

“He’ll join because it’s the smart thing to do.”  Kuroo said more confidently than he actually felt.  There were always alliances being struck between each group, but you could never truly depend or rely on them.  The Fukurdani Alliance was different, made up of three groups currently but Kuroo was hoping Karasuno would be their fourth. 

 

“It would be mutually beneficial for everyone involved.”  Kai admitted with a small nod.  Striking that alliance would require cunning and perhaps devious methods, Kuroo was all for that.

 

“Hasn’t Sawamura turned down your offers before?”  Yamamoto asked delicately.  Kenma looked up from his phone for the first time since walking into Kuroo’s office, and even Kai turned a knowing gaze towards him.

 

“Semantics.”  Kuroo shook them off.  The last time Kuroo had sent Sawamura a fruit basket, Sawamura had sent it back but this time the fruit was arranged to spell ‘Fuck off’.  Kuroo had laughed even though several of his people had looked horrified and offended.  Sawamura was polite even to the worst scum, Kuroo called it a win to be able to get under the other man's skin without much effort put forth.

 

“Maybe you should have Bokuto talk to him or someone from Ubugawa?”  Bokutu Koutarou was the leader of the Fukurdani group, and Ubugawa was the third group in their alliance.  It was a solid question, an even better suggestion, but Kuroo tossed them both away.  He had to be the one to make Sawamura agree to join the group.  Their past was a bit unfortunate, but it wasn’t enough of a reason for Sawamura to hold a grudge against him for 9 years.  Kuroo needed to know what the cause of Sawamura’s intense hatred for him was.

 

“It won’t work, Kuroo’s obsessed.”  Kenma was back on his phone again, voice most neutral but there was a hint of disgust in there.

 

“Do not tell me you’ve made me work on Sawamura for hours just for you to hurt him again?”  Yaku spat out as he entered the office.  All 165 centimeters of him vibrating with disdain at the thought.

 

“No one touches him.”  Kuroo’s dark tone surprised even him before he cleared his throat and sat up from his slouched position.  Haiba had even stopped mid-walk in surprise at Kuroo’s vehemence.  “I just meant we’re here to talk him into joining an alliance before his own group finds out where he is, talk and perhaps a little bribery.”  Sawamura would never accept bribery, at least the Sawamura Kuroo had known 9 years ago wouldn’t.  Then again the Sawamura Kuroo knew 9 years ago held a dark loathing for all those involved in the groups who ruled the four Wards, and now he was a leader of one of those groups, a group with a lot of blood on its metaphysical hands.

 

“Good.”  Yaku said, relaxing slightly.  Haiba continued his walk, slamming into the much smaller man as if he couldn’t see him from his tall vantage point.  Yaku swatted him away but otherwise ignored Haiba.  “His wounds are extensive but they are all surface damage.  It seems they didn’t have time to start breaking bones or cut off limbs.”

 

The Nekoma Group had very literally stumbled upon Sawamura and his captors.  Of course Kuroo had heard that the Karasuno leader had gone missing, but he didn’t think he’d be hidden away in his own district.  Sawamura had been in pretty bad shape when they got him out of the dark, moldy abandoned warehouse he had been in, but cleaned and patched up he looked a little better.

 

“Has everyone eaten?”  Yaku suddenly asked, frowning around at the group before sighing at their various negative answers.  “Come on, let's get you fed.”  Haiba cheered and Yaku kicked him out of the room before more gently extricating everyone else.

 

“I hope you know what you’re doing Kuro.”  Kenma said quietly once the room was empty, before following the small group out himself.  Kenma was the only one who knew about Sawamura and Kuroo’s past dealings.  The only one who at least partially understood Kuroo’s obsession.

 

Kuroo had joined the Police Academy nearly a decade prior, under a false name and to plant himself in a position of power to help the Nekoma Group.  Sawamura Daichi had been at the Academy at the same time, shiny eyed and bushy tailed and extremely attractive, if Kuroo was being totally honest, which he usually was.  Striking up a friendship and later an actual relationship with Sawamura had been thrilling at first, a chance to see if his acting skills were as good as he thought they were.

 

Except Sawamura turned out to have a great sense of humor and a truly wonderful personality to match along with that greek god-like body, and Kuroo realized the sort of trouble he had gotten himself into.  Then Nekomata was calling him back, and Kuroo knew that if he, or the person he was pretending to be, disappeared off the face of the Earth then Sawamura would never stop searching for him.  So Kuroo made Sawamura hate him, admitted to being the one thing Sawamura hated most in the world.

 

Now Sawamura was the leader of Karasuno and Kuroo was very much interested in knowing the man he had become, how getting shot had led to him becoming the one thing he hated most.  But Sawamura had decided to hold a decade old grudge against Kuroo, never letting the other man near enough to charm him.

 

Sawamura couldn’t avoid Kuroo now though, and Kuroo was going to take full advantage of that.  He hadn’t been lying to Yaku, no further damage would be added to the extensive wounds he already had, and Kuroo would hand him over the second Karasuno got a whiff that their leader was in Nekoma’s district but until then Sawamura was all Kuroo’s.

 

Kuroo decided he could use a little nap and got up with a smirk firmly settled on his features.

 

\-------

 

Sawamura felt like shit.

 

Sawamura had been raised by his elderly grandparents, his parents innocent victims in a shootout between two wanna-be gangs.  He had been raised to be respectful, truthful, an upstanding citizen, and about a dozen other things, which included him finding other, more intelligent ways to describe things without swearing.

 

But Sawamura felt like shit because sometimes “intelligent” descriptors didn’t really get the point across about how terrible a person can feel.

 

The problem, Sawamura realized after spending half a moment apologizing to his dead grandparents for his foul language, was that he didn’t feel as shitty as he should.  He was sore, just about every inch of him ached in time with his heartbeat, but he knew he should feel worse.  The pain was kind of hazy, and it was with that thought that Sawamura realized his mind was a little hazy too.

 

They drugged him?  No, that didn’t make sense, they wouldn’t want to let him separate from the pain at all.  Being drugged meant he wouldn’t feel the full extent of the agony of losing a couple fingers or living through his shoulder being purposely dislocated.  All things they had promised to do to him if he hadn’t told them the information they wanted to know.  They had been slow and methodical, working up from open handed slaps to punches to small quick cuts to slow shallow stabs in the more meatier parts of his anatomy.

 

Sawamura also felt warm and clean.  He still felt a bit sticky and greasy, but cleaner than he should be after being strapped to a chair for three days.  He also seemed to be laying down.

 

Karasuno.  It’s the only explanation, they found him and he was home.  They knew how he felt about drugs, but Suga must have made the executive decision to give it to him anyways.  Sawamura had always believed he rather feel the full pain of any wounds and have all his mental faculties then be blissed out and unable to defend himself properly.

 

Sawamura was safe though so he let the drugs lull him back to sleep as he shifted closer to the warmth nuzzled against his side.  It was a person, Sawamura’s slow brain managed to supply, probably Hinata.  He had nightmares and he was known to sneak into various peoples beds, he had probably been making himself sick with worry over Sawamura being missing.  So Sawamura brought his hand up to ruffle the orange locks but something felt wrong.

 

Sawamura peeled open his eyes, not surprised when his left one didn’t want to comply, he vaguely remembered a punch aimed there.  There was indeed a person nuzzled up to his side, face buried against his neck and black hair tickling his chin.

 

Black hair?  Sawamura ran through the list of possibilities.  Nishinoya was the first one, but the body against his was far too long to be the 160 centimeter defender.  Ennoshita?  But the name was discarded as quickly as it entered Sawamura’s head.  Ennoshita might be a cuddler but he certainly would never do so with Sawamura, especially by sneaking into Sawamura’s bed when he was too drugged and hurt to say differently.  Yamaguchi?  No, that didn’t seem right either, the hair was all the wrong length too.

 

“More,” A deep, slightly familiar voice mumbled against his throat before reaching up to tap on Sawamura’s hand, where it had stilled in the messy inky black locks.

 

Familiar, it was all so familiar and Sawamura couldn’t place why because his brain was too sluggish from drugs to connect the dots.  It wasn’t just the voice that was familiar but the hair and body, even the way their persons were pressed together in sleep was familiar.

 

“Kuroo?”  Sawamura didn’t recognize his voice at first, it was too raspy and uneven.

 

“Bingo.”  Kuroo’s answer was breathed against Sawamura’s throat.  “I rescued you, now where’s my kiss?”

 

“Do you mean punch?  Get off of me before I strangle you.”  Sawamura’s last words were rasped out, his throat completely dry.  Kuroo rolled away from him before reappearing with a glass of water.

 

“Drink up.”  Kuroo smirked and Sawamura turned his head.

 

“Piss off.”  Sawamura ground out, felt a lick of shame at the poor language and rude manner, but he shoved that away because it was Kuroo Tetsurou, who deserved nothing better.

 

“You really have changed, those implicable manners are completely gone.”  Sawamura forced himself to sit up despite his body protesting, quite loudly, that all it wanted to do was lay back down and pass out for another 24 hours or so but like hell was Sawamura going to have any sort of conversation with Kuroo flat on his back.  “Careful, careful.”  The free hand of Kuroo’s fluttered around his body but Sawamura smacked it away, glaring at him and hoping it was effective even with one eye swollen shut.

 

“What kind of plan is this?”  Sawamura felt like someone was dragging sandpaper down his dry throat, but he forced the pain to the back of his mind.  “Torture me then let me heal before what?  More torture?  Or is this the torture, making me bare your company without a means of escape.”  The drugs must have really addled his brain because Sawamura thought there was a look of hurt that crossed Kuroo’s face before it was replaced with his regular smarmy look.

 

“That’s very rude Daichi,” Kuroo said his name with slow deliberateness, a gentle caress of forced intimacy that would have Sawamura grinding his teeth if his jaw wasn’t already throbbing in pain.  “I rescued you.”  Kuroo motioned to the spacious, mostly empty room.

 

“Like I’d believe anything that came out of your mouth.”  Sawamura knew he should play along, make Kuroo drop his guard so Sawamura could escape, but of course it had to be the one person Sawamura could not even fake a smile for.  Kuroo frowned, another look of hurt flashing on his face but Sawamura forced himself to remember that Kuroo was a complete psychopath, he lacked empathy and a conscious, and nothing he did would make Sawamura forget that.  He had the scars to prove it.

 

“You’re purposely making this more difficult than it has to be Sawamura.”  Kuroo said, disapproving but at least he was using his formal name again.  Kuroo pressed his lips to the glass and drank half of it before holding it out to Sawamura.

 

Sawamura took the glass in his uninjured hand, careful of the IV, and decided that he was already drugged, if the water held more than it’d make little difference.  He downed the water, his mouth and throat equal parts happy and angry about it.  It hurt to swallow, and it sat heavy in his empty stomach but felt a bit better.

 

“Hungry?”  Kuroo questioned, looking far too innocent for Sawamura’s liking.  “I’ll go get you something to eat, don’t try to do anything stupid.  Yaku stitched you up and he’ll have my skin if you pop a stitch or open a wound and please don’t purposely hurt yourself just so Yaku will kick my ass, that’s childish.”  Kuroo strode out of the room and Sawamura let out a deep breath, ignoring the ache in his body at the action.

 

Sawamura had tried not to notice any details about Kuroo, but of course he had.  They had last seen each other when they were 20, still a little awkward in their mostly grown adult bodies but there was no more awkwardness in 29 year old Kuroo Tetsurou’s movements.  The 10 or more centimeters Kuroo had on Sawamura meant he was lanky, but even dressed in a black suit Sawamura had noticed there was lean muscles on every inch of the taller man.  He still had that permanent bedhead, still had that smooth-looking dark skin, and the ever present smirk was on his face.

 

Sawamura tried to force himself out of the bed, to check out the room, thinking maybe they left a door or window unlocked because they thought he was too wounded or drugged to escape.  He couldn’t stand up, was actually slumping against the bed, his body refusing to listen to his orders, his brain slowly shutting down on him.  He had used up too much energy snarking at Kuroo and he couldn’t fight against the sleep that was slowly blacking out his vision.

 

\-------

 

“He really hates you.”  Inuoka piped up, his voice surprisingly high pitched for someone his size, though not unpleasantly so.  He looked half nervous and half amused.

 

“Maybe someone else should bring him his food?”  Kenma offered softly but without any real feeling.  Kuroo knew better, could see the worry by the straight line of Kenma’s usually curved spine, the way he eyed the ramen dripping down Kuroo’s front.

 

“Stop upsetting my patient!”  Yaku yelled out after he made sure there was no actual damage done to Kuroo.  The ramen had been nearly cold by the time Sawamura woke up on his own and Kuroo had offered it in a flourished movement.  Kuroo didn’t think he’d have gotten a chest full of ramen if he hadn’t been snuggled up to the sleeping Sawamura, but really, he was so peaceful when he slept, how could Kuroo possibly resist?  It was really Sawamura’s own fault.

 

“Should I call Bokuto?”  Kai asked, dark eyebrows furrowed over dark eyes as he looked at the mess covering Kuroo.

 

“If he has enough strength to toss ramen bowls then maybe we should strap him down?”  Haiba questioned, making everyone quiet down and stare at him.  “Yaku has to go in there to check him over and if he hurts-”

 

“Sawamura wouldn’t do that.”  Kuroo waved his hand.  It had only been two days since Sawamura had arrived, and the only real interactions he’d had with the Nekoma group was Kuroo, Yaku, and Lev attempting to be intimidating while Yaku yelled at him to stop getting in his way.

 

“But Yaku-” Lev begun in a soft whine.

 

“I can handle myself!”  Yaku growled out, kicking Lev for good measure.  The tall man flinched but continued on.

 

“You make me stand in the corner and he is refusing drugs and he’s clearly regaining his strength, if he tries to go after you I might not be quick enough.”  Lev hovers over Yaku, shifting from one foot to the other, looking like an overgrown puppy despite the fact that he towers over everyone else in the room.  Kuroo smirked at the interaction despite the fact that he really needs to change out of his sticky, noodly suit.

 

“Sawamura wouldn’t hurt Yaku.”  Kuroo states again, cutting off their argument, gaining everyone’s attention.

 

“Kuroo-” Lev wrung his hands in front of him and Kuroo decided to put the younger man's mind at ease.  Lev didn’t worry about much, mostly about food, but Yaku was special to him, despite the older man being vaguely annoyed by the half-Russian one.

 

“Even at half his strength and doped up on drugs it wouldn’t stop Sawamura from overpowering you or Yaku.”  Kuroo stated simply.  Lev was quick, and when he wanted to he could be quite clever, but until he stopped slacking off in his workouts he’d always be weak, especially against someone like Sawamura who had been training his body since he was 12 years old.  “I’ve left out plenty of things that would be better suited as a weapon then a cold bowl of ramen, but Sawamura has never used them against me and he doesn’t even look at them when Yaku is in the room.”  Though at first Sawamura had been worried about Lev’s presence.

 

“Why is he refusing to listen to you?”  Inuoka asked and Kuroo could see it was a question that had been on everyone’s mind.  Nekoma was known as being clever and manipulative, one of the more intelligent groups in any of the four wards.  They found weaknesses and struck as a team, but they were also known to be fair and showed a willingness to listen to others.

 

“About a decade ago I joined the Academy under a false name and background, I was meant to learn their training techniques and find out what I could about how they handled groups so we could better defend ourselves.”  Kuroo went to cross his arms over his chest before he remembered the ramen.  “I used Sawamura to accomplish my goals, he was top of his class and on the fast track to be the head of a department but I was called back to Nekoma after a little over a year.  Sawamura found out what I was, apparently he’s pretty bitter about it.”

 

It wasn’t the full story.  No one, not even Kenma, knew the full story.  How much fun Kuroo had in provoking Sawamura, who was competitive but too polite to show it.  He had enjoyed showing off his better test scores and tried to beat Sawamura during their field training.  Theirs had been an easy rivalry, and a surprisingly easier friendship.  They ate meals together, Kuroo helped Sawamura with classes while Sawamura helped Kuroo with various obstacle courses and physical training.  They watched movies together, starting on the floor of eithers room then after a couple months ending up together in either of their beds.  There were soft, fond glances before slow, chaste kisses that turned into something more.

 

Kuroo hadn’t pined away, there was too much work to be done, especially when he was called back from the Academy.  Some of the older members of Nekoma had taken it upon themselves to push past their limits and break some key rules.  It had been Kuroo’s job to make sure those members were properly punished and that no one repeated their mistakes.

 

Kuroo had other people, but nothing really compared to the quiet comfort he had found with Sawamura Daichi.  Kuroo accepted that, knew that he was unlikely to ever fill that gap in his life with anyone besides Sawamura.  Some people were just irreplaceable, and Kuroo accepted that and moved on.  Or at least he thought he had before Sawamura reappeared as the leader to the fallen giant, the flightless crows that was Karasuno.  Kuroo had thought it was fate intervening, but apparently fate had decided to be a little bitch.

 

“That’s all?”  Lev asked, sounding unimpressed.  Yaku was frowning deeply, but Kuroo could tell the man was still working something out, not yet ready to discuss whatever was rattling around in his brain.  Kuroo shrugged and finally went to change out of his ruined suit.

 

\-------

 

“Sawamura, would you mind if I asked you a question?”  Yaku asked, hesitant and soft in a way Sawamura hadn’t seen him be up to that point.  Sawamura found himself nodding automatically as Yaku carefully took out the IV, Sawamura was drinking fluids on his own now so it was pointless.  “Why wouldn’t you consider joining the Fukurodani Alliance?  It is a great opportunity for Karasuno, I have heard you’re quite skilled and strong, but you’re group is still new and small.”

 

Sawamura licked his dry lips, keeping Lev in his peripheral at all times while keeping his eyes trained on Yaku.  Lev seemed to sit up straighter at the question, it had taken Sawamura a while to realize that the tall, intense looking man had actually been pouting in the corner he had been banished to.

 

“I cannot make that decision solely on my own.”  He would need to consult with Ukai, though he would never say that outloud.  Of course most people suspected that the grandson of old man Ukai, former leader of Karasuno, was helping Sawamura from the shadows, but no one could pin down Ukai’s location, or even make sure he existed at all.  Sawamura wouldn’t confirm that for anyone, even the good doctor Yaku.  “But even if I could, how could I ever trust Kuroo Tetsurou?” Sawamura tried to keep the disdain out of his voice, because he knew he was talking about their leader, but it showed on the pronouncement of Kuroo’s name.  A completely different name then the one Sawamura had known him by for a year and four months.

 

“Yes, I thought the problem might be Kuroo.”  Yaku was frowning, clearly not understanding.  “Forgive me for being rude, but he told us about the Academy.”  Sawamura stiffened and those clever eyes of Yaku’s caught the movement.  “He didn’t go into any great detail, just that you were in the fast track to being something great amongst the police and he decided to spark up a friendship just in case.”  Friendship was putting it mildly, and Sawamura suspected Yaku knew it was a bit more than that.

 

“And he told you how it ended?”  Sawamura asked, not understanding how Yaku didn’t know why Sawamura could never trust Kuroo.

 

“Yes, but I don’t understand how that grudge could last a decade long or why you would let it get in the way of protecting your people.”  Yaku said, arms crossed and looking vaguely disapproving.

 

“I’m sorry,” Sawamura said, not sorry at all.  “But you would trust someone with the people in your care after they had shot you in the back?”  Yaku’s eyes widened in surprise and Lev fell out of his chair, the dramatics would have been comical if Sawamura wasn’t so angry.

 

“What?”  Lev wheezed out, the first word he had spoken in front of Sawamura.

 

“So he didn’t tell you how it ended then?”  Sawamura asked, not surprised at all.  “He revealed who he actually was to me, walked away and while my back was to him, shot me twice.”

 

“Excuse me.”  Yaku bowed quickly before marching out of the room, Lev scrambling after him.  Sawamura was left in his bed in surprise.

 

The surprise faded when Sawamura took notice of something else.  Something Yaku had always been careful to do up to this point.  Sawamura stood up from the bed, ignoring the various aches and pains in his body.  They had been taking surprisingly good care of him but it still had only been a couple days since he had been tortured for three days straight.  But Sawamura knew how to deal with pain, pain and him were old friends.

 

Sawamura went up to the door and carefully turned the knob.  He bit back his grin as the knob turned in his hand.  Yaku had forgotten to lock the door in his hasty retreat out of the room.

 

Sawamura was getting out of there today.

  
  


\-------

  
  


Kuroo watched the live feed of the cameras placed strategically around his base.  Sawamura was loaded into a nondescript black SUV, safe and sound tucked back within the arms of his own family.  He had made a call before escaping.  Kuroo wasn’t sure if escaping was the right term since Sawamura hadn’t been a prisoner.

 

Kuroo would miss sneaking into Sawamura’s bed once the man fell asleep.  It had been a long time since Kuroo trusted anyone enough to actually fall asleep with them, but the warmth Sawamura radiated and his soft snoring, most likely the cause of a broken nose, easily lulled Kuroo to sleep.  Kuroo worried that Sawamura slept so hard he didn’t notice someone slipping into his bed, worried more than it took the other man minutes to wake up fully enough to realize he wasn’t alone.  Kuroo was a horribly light sleeper and could wake fully within the span of a breath.

 

There only seemed one way to truly solve this and make sure that Sawamura was safe as he slept.  Kuroo would just have to be in bed with the other for the rest of their lives.

 

Kuroo hadn’t pined away for Sawamura, but having the man in his own compound had made Kuroo realize he was missing something essential in his life.  He didn’t allow himself to be selfish, his family would fall and all the people who stood under his protection would be harmed if he allowed himself to be selfish.  But this was the first thing in a long time, perhaps Kuroo’s entire life, that he would allow himself to be selfish for.

 

It helped that their alliance would be mutually beneficial to both of them.  But mostly Kuroo wanted to be able to crawl into bed with the other man after a long hard day and let his breathing lull him to sleep.

 

It wouldn’t be easy.  Sawamura was terribly stubborn when he wanted to be.  Yaku had informed Kuroo that the other leader was under the impression Kuroo had shot him, in the back twice.  Kuroo would find the evidence that he wasn’t the shooter and he would convince Sawamura that they were better as allies than enemies.  Sawamura may be stubborn but Kuroo was patient.

**Author's Note:**

> KuroDai Weekend  
> Day 3, December 10: Free Day  
> Your Chosen AU


End file.
